The present invention is directed to a unitary multi-flow connection. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a unitary multi-flow connection configured as a bulkhead union useful for transmitting fluids.
Automotive vehicles currently utilize fluid pressure to activate various devices. Fluid pressure is provided by fluid pressure sources, usually driven by the engine of the vehicle, and is transmitted across panels or bulkheads separating compartments of the vehicle, such as a bulkhead or panel separating a passenger compartment of the vehicle from an engine compartment or an accessory control compartment from an engine compartment. Frequently there are situations in which there are numerous mechanical devices, some of which require the same pressure level for operation and others which require different pressure levels. In the past, this situation has been accommodated by a multi-piece bulkhead union in which one piece has a plurality of laterally extending channels which connect an inlet to one or more outlets. This is relatively expensive arrangement in which the two parts forming the union must be properly aligned and free of leakage in order for there to be proper functioning of the union. Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-part flow connection which is less expensive and more reliable.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, a fluid connection is provided having a plate with first and second sides. A plurality of first fluid connections are on the first side of the plate and are unitary with the plate. A plurality of second fluid connections are on the second side of the plate, the second fluid connections being unitary with the plate and at least one group of second fluid connections being connected to only one first fluid connection.
In a further aspect of the invention, the first fluid connections are tubes which have axes disposed in an angle to plane defined by the plate and the second fluid connections are tubular and extend substantially perpendicular to the plane defined by the plate. First bores extend co-axially with the axes of each of the first fluid connections. Each first bore connects with second bores in the second fluid connections, which second bores extend transverse to the axes of the first bores.
In still a further aspect of the invention, the fluid connections are pneumatic connections for connecting compressed air sources to pneumatic devices in a vehicle, wherein the air sources are on one side of a bulkhead or panel and the pneumatic devices are on the other side.